onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 794
Kyros Did Kyros get his leg back? Yountoryuu (talk) 14:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Unless we see confirmation in a later chapter, it's best to assume it's an art error. 14:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Either an art error, or he's hugging Rebecca. It'd be weird if they went separate ways after all those troubles. Joe021093 (talk) 15:23, July 15, 2015 (UTC) We don't know yet, but this is a great oportunity for him to get a new leg, is just too good a chance to miss. Doomroar (talk) 22:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC) For crying out loud... Yep, more of the same. Mega trimming summaries by removing relevant information. In this case, Franky's eye and Hack getting angry. Here's my reasoning: Franky was badly damaged by Senor Pink. This bit of information shows that he's repaired himself to some extent. Hack has been pretty calm whenever we've seen him. Sabo hanging up on him annoyed him, to the end that Hack tried to punch one of his companions out of anger. So, does anyone want to discuss this? 19:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Franky's eye is especially important due to the reasons you said. Plus we haven't really seen him repair himself before. I originally left out the Hack part but realized after Kaido readded it that it's important since it's an important new character trait for Sabo since it also happened with Koala. SeaTerror (talk) 19:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't mind calling it a mechanical eye to make it easier to understand for readers and since it was portrayed like that in the frames for the chapter. -Adv193 (talk) 19:23, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Yep, again the same problem. People continue to add useless parts. Those parts may stay in the characters page, not in the chapter's one. But you guys will never understand. --Meganoide (talk) 19:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It should be noted that the operator was the same person who nearly got hit by Koala in 792. 19:30, July 15, 2015 (UTC) They're not meaningless on the chapter page, Mega. Insults will get you nowhere. This wiki is majority rule, not one person's rule. 19:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Majority doesn't mean automatically good decisions. It only means less people un-satisfied. While now I'm alone defending my ideas, I'm still sure that I'm right. However let's wait fot others' opinions. And I'm insulting no one. --Meganoide (talk) 19:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Ha! That's funny, Kaido. It would make for a good trivia point in the chapter notes, maybe, but probably not in the summary. As for the edits being discussed, I agree with Nova that Franky performing repairs on himself is significant, as is Hack losing his temper, because we haven't seen either of those behaviors from those characters before. The long summary isn't that long this time, we can afford to be more detailed in it. MizuakiYume (talk) 19:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Sabo hanging up, from both instances of it happening the person Koala and Hack attack appears to be the one doing the hanging up. After it happens with Koala it appears someone else is holding the den den mushi. Also in the translation I read, Hack says, "Who told you to hang up, operator." So it seems that the one with this quirk is the unnamed den den mushi operator and not Sabo. 21:03, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It seemed to me that it was Sabo hanging up at both occasions. 21:08, July 15, 2015 (UTC) In the Koala occasion, it does appear that Sabo did hang up, and Koala is taking her anger out on the operator. In the Hack, he yells and attacks at the same person Koala did, referring to him as "operator". The second occasion makes it clear that the one holding the den den mushi for Koala and Hack is the one hanging up. 21:22, July 15, 2015 (UTC) The MangaPanda version suggests it was Sabo who hung up. Also, if someone hangs up they don't hear the dial tone, their line just goes silent. After whoever hung up in this chapter hung up, there was the sound of the dial tone. 21:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Besides around 10 am next Monday Viz's Weekly Shonen Jump should be up and I wouldn't be surprised if it implies the same thing. -Adv193 (talk) 21:54, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Aohige's summary said Sabo hung up as well. I wouldn't trust Stream on this. 21:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Is clear that the Operator has a quirk for hanging up ahead of time, i am calling it. --Doomroar (talk) 22:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It was obviously Sabo. SeaTerror (talk) 22:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) On another important note I heard there was no new chapter next week, can anyone confirm this? -Adv193 (talk) 22:44, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I actually have to agree that neither Franky's eye nor the hang-up were of any relevance to the chapter, and if they need to be mentioned, they belong on the character's page. It's not 'news' that Franky's a cyborg. We've seen his damaged eye since 775, and it's not as if we didn't think he'd repair it. You would never put 'Zoro healed' in a chapter summary, and I don't see this as any different. And that operator always hangs up too early. Even if you wanted to put the fact that Hack lost his temper (as a gag, by the way) in the chapter summary, this isn't the first time he's been mad. Honestly, we don't have any examples of him remaining calm. He's honorable, he's traditional, he's serious. But he's also very violent, so there's nothing surprising about his actions in that one gag panel. 23:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh, also hun, yeah. No chapter next week. 23:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Eye has larger implications across multiple chapter, as idiots (aka readers) might assume that with the lack of a pupil on his eye, it's a real problem for Franky. Best to address this in the summary. I have to agree with Mega though, Hack's minor personality traits are not something that should be noted on a chapter page. 12:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Hack getting angry should be included since it's apparently a new running gag with Sabo. (Sabo hangs up before the conversation if finished > whoever was talking with him takes their anger out on the guy holding the Den Den Mushi). 13:56, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah but why should be include a running gag anyway? I mean, I really don't mind very much. I read the summary and compared it with similar chapters, and the inclusion of non-essential information doesn't harm the summaries at all, so this isn't a big deal. The only problem I noticed was the annoying present tense, but that's a discussion for another day. 14:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) We wouldn't include Chopper hiding the wrong behind a door in a summary (except for the 1st time when its plot-relevant), or any other common running gag in a summary why should this be different? 15:23, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, unlike other summaries I've written I don't really hold much interest in this one. However, I do think those parts should stay because they actually happened and aren't just throwaway stuff. If you're gonna eliminate the Franky repairing his eye then you might as well eliminate the fact that Luffy, Law, Bellamy, Usopp, and Kyros are sleeping off their injuries, even though both are important recovery processes. The long summaries are meant to provide a detailed description of the plot with regards to both important and unimportant occurrences. It doesn't mean throwaway stuff like "so and so stood with shocked expressions" or "so and so said *something unimportant to the plot* but what Hack did was not throwaway and deserves to be noted. If you want a summary with only the important parts, read the last two paragraphs of the Dressrosa arc plot. The length of that would definitely not qualify as a long summary, proving the point that long summaries should not JUST contain important plot elements. 17:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Devil's advocate, we DO usually include gags. Grap and Luffy falling asleep at the same time, Mr. 4 does X slowly, Corazon lights himself of fire. They're all in the summaries. So whatever. 23:35, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Trying to stay on topic: it appears the majority is in favor of keeping the description of Franky fixing his eye. We're more evenly split on whether to include Hack losing his temper (I'm counting 4 in favor, 3 against), as well as getting sidetracked on whether it was Sabo or the Den Den Mushi operator hanging up. Are there any others with an opinion on this? MizuakiYume (talk) 03:15, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Still, at least it's only these two things we're discussing. 11:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Bump. I say keep the eye fixing. Temper, Koala lost hers when Sabo hung up on her as well. 22:43, August 1, 2015 (UTC) If nobody's gonna make any more opinions or changes, we can just wrap this up? 06:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC)